When Iron Men Fall
by IronKing7829
Summary: What if the public found out, what if Pepper found out, that Tony was dying? What if Vanko was smarter than we think? What if Tony had been admitted to hospital? DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN ANY IRON MAN CHARECTERS OR ANY THING TO DO WITH IRON MAN. MARVEL IS AWESOME. Read &Review Please! And tell me what you think and if I should write more stories by pming me.
1. The Arc Reactor

''Come on, Pepper. You just got off the phone you've got time.'' Tony protested, his face pale. ''All- all I need is 30 seconds.''

''29, 28...'' Pepper started chanting looking at her watch.

''Okay so I- I'm not sure how to say this, but- Um- What I mean is I-'' Tony stuttered on.

"Get to the point, Tony.'' Pepper groaned.

''Okay, so what I'm saying is that I need you- well I don't need you- but I would like to- I-"

''Okay let me stop you right there, because if you say I one more time, I'm going to hurl something at your head.'' Pepper grumbled, clearly showing her anger. Tony's eyes glazed over, the burning in his chest distracting him. Pepper began to speak again jolting him back to reality. "I am trying to run a company. Do you know how hard that is? Do you know how I can even manage with you? Okay, I am trying to do the job that you were meant to do." She sighed. ''I need you-'' Tony's eyes brightened.

''That's what I've been trying to say. I need you-'' Tony cut in.

''To leave.'' Pepper finished for him. Stark swallowed as his eyes dimmed again. He couldn't seem to focus on Pepper very clearly. In his head she was wavering.

''..Okay. Okay, I get it.'' Tony said his head spinning. His chest piece shone dimly. He picked up the strawberries and stood up slowly. He shoved his sunglasses on his head and took 2 steps toward the door. More blurred vision and a whole lot more chest pain pounded through the billionaire. Pepper tilted her head.

''Tony, what is that? On your neck.'' Pepper remarked, standing up. She saw a purpley-blue cryptic pattern on his neck grow bigger. He didn't reply. She watched the strawberries in Tony's hand fall. They scattered across the floor.

Tony fell to the floor on his side. He breathed out and rolled onto his back, feeling the pain in his chest double. His eyes blurred in and out of focus. He vaguely saw Pepper leaning over him, calling his name, worry written on her face. Her voice sounded so distant to him. He saw Agent Romanoff and Happy enter the room. Natasha twisted his face towards her.

''Tony! Tony, talk to me!'' She commanded. Tony's vision cleared up. He swallowed. A splitting head ache pierced his head and he took a while to control his coughing fit.

''I- *cough* I'm fine, I just need to get back home.'' He stated trying to sit up. Vision fading again he shook his head and looked around. Pepper was dialing someone.

''Pepper, I don't need an ambulance.'' Tony said quickly.

''Yes, you do!''

''No I don't, I'll be fine.''

''Tony, you just collapsed. And not to mention that rash on your neck!'' Pepper cried, winning the argument. Tony palmed his face. He still felt unwell but he wasn't going to let Pepper see him like that. Pepper gasped.

"What?'' Tony asked. He followed her eyes to his chest. Instead of the usual comfortable blue, the chest piece shone a purplish red.

He finally sat up fully, staring at the arc. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his blood toxicity reader.

"Ah.'' He mumbled under his breath. The rating read 87%. Tony's vision started to fade again, but he shook his head.

''Will, you help me to my car, Happy?'' Tony panted.

''No, no! You are going to the hospital!'' Pepper objected.

Tony stared at her. He looked away and shook his head.

''No, I can't do that.'' Tony said quietly.

''And why not.'' Pepper complained.

"Because then the public will find out and I can't let that happen. Not with the expo and everything going on.'' Tony mumbled. Pepper frowned. He leaned on Happy for support using all his strength to stay awake. They made it to the hallway. Tony drooped on Happy's shoulder, blinking harshly, keeping aware of his surroundings.

"Tony, are you okay?'' Happy asked seeing Tony stop. ''Tony?''

Every step was a new wave of pain. He couldn't keep himself up.

Tony fell again. This time, on his back.

His eyes flickered shut. His cryptic 'rash' pulsed. All his senses failed him. Losing himself to unconsciousness, he pulled the chest piece out of him and threw it across the floor.

''Pepper.'' Tony called, admitting defeat.

''Yeah? I'm right here Tony, okay?'' Pepper cried, trying desperately to appear calm.

''I will go in the ambulance on one condition. When we get there I need you to tell the doctors to put a miniaturised arc reactor from home into my chest.'' Tony spluttered. ''Okay?''

''Okay.'' Pepper replied nodding. ''Okay.''

Tony thanked her before falling unconscious. Paramedics rushed in, taking in the scene. Pepper watched helplessly as the lifted Tony up onto a gurney and took him away. She followed them, feeling eyes upon her. Crowds of reporters were gathered at the entrance. Silence fell over them in a hushed eerie tone. Tears rolled down Pepper's cheeks. She hurried over to the ambulance. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Lights flashing, people talking, paramedics every where. She wiped her face and demanded to go to the hospital with Tony. Nobody argued with her. Pepper sat patiently in the ambulance squeezing Tony's hand. She looked out of the ambulance doors. A man with an eye patch, dressed in black stared at her from across the street. Natalie stood beside him. Pepper opened her mouth slightly in surprise. The paramedic slammed the doors closed, leaving Pepper wondering.


	2. The Weapons

Tony wrenched open his eyes. A bright light filled the room followed by a beeping red monitor. He looked down at his chest. A bright blue light shone from under his shirt. He breathed a sigh of relief.

''You're finally awake huh?'' Pepper's voice came out shakily but calm. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. His heart monitor spiked rapidly.

''J-Jesus Pepper! You almost gave me a heart attack!'' He laughed.

Pepper's face remained a frown. There was a long moment of silence. It was awkward and eerie, until, Pepper spoke. ''Why didn't you tell me?'' She asked, shooting a glare at him.

''Can we not talk about this now? Please? You know I'm still a little drowsy and I need my sleep, plus later I have to deal with the press and-''

''No, Tony. This can't wait. Why didn't you tell me?'' She repeated, becoming a little agitated.

He sighed heavily. "...I couldn't. Well, I mean, I was going to but I didn't get the chance, and now with everything that's happened, I just thought it would be better if you didn't know...'' He mumbled.

''How could you think that- that keeping this a secret would be better!? How could you think that this whole situation would be better if no-one knew about it?!'' Pepper questioned, losing her cool. She put her hand on her forehead, trying to rub away her upcoming head ache.

''...I'm sorry, but I just thought it would put you under more stress.'' Tony looked down as he realised how much pain he had caused Pepper in the last 6 or so years.

''The doctor says you can come home tomorrow night.'' Pepper mumbled, standing up off the visitors bed. She stalked out off the room, silently praying Tony would make a good recovery by tomorrow. Tony didn't look up. He just sat there, thinking for a while. Pepper was right. Not about him telling her about his chest, but about how much stress he had caused her.

First there was the kid napping, which wasn't his fault but he flinched at the thought of even that cave.

Then there was the arc reactor in his chest, the one that caused problems constantly, whether it was killing him or giving his enemy the advantage.

After that was the bombshell that he dropped on the company, saying that they would no longer make weapons.

And then, of course, there was the suit, the Iron Man. Pepper had first found him trying to get out of it. She had not liked the idea that it had bullet holes in it and absolutely hated it at first, but it grew on her. Even though she didn't mind the suit, she hated when Tony put it on because when he did she knew that that meant Tony would be in danger.

There was also the countless lists of enemies trying to kill him or get their hands on his technology.

And the Expo, his birthday party, the court cases.

Tony could make a list that was sky high with the reasons he gave Pepper stress.

He looked at the clock hanging on the grey wall.

It was just past one in the afternoon. He made a plan to escape the hospital. He pulled his phone from his pocket.

''Jarvis, where is my car?'' He asked addressing the cellphone casually as he spun his legs around to the edge of the bed.

''It appears Mr Hogan drove it to the hospital parking lot.'' Jarvis replied obediently.

''Great. Uhh get someone to pick up the family heirlooms in Pepper's office.'' Tony commanded getting used to walking again.

''Very good sir. Anything else?'' Jarvis inquired.

''Yes, how long was I asleep?'' Tony stood in a freeze frame as he waited for Jarvis to answer.

Jarvis hesitated.

''Jarvis, how long?'' Tony persisted.

''I'm afraid you were asleep for 3 days.'' Jarvis replied, sounding rather guilty. ''There is only 24 hours until Mr Hammer's demonstration at the Stark Expo.''

Tony cursed under his breath. ''I guess we don't have much time then.''

Tony raced out from the hospital. Crowds of reporters swarmed him.

'' Jarvis, did someone call a press conference outside of the hospital?'' The billionaire asked.

''Not that I'm aware of.'' Jarvis answered.

''Tony, Tony!'' One of the reporters began to shout as they followed him. ''Many of us believed that you were getting out of hospital tomorrow, how would you respond to that?''

''Please, no questions.'' He answered simply.

''Tony, over here! How would you respond to these photos of your company's weapons?'' Another reporter questioned him.

''I thought I- What?'' Tony stopped dead in his tracks.

''You allegedly shut down your weapons manufacturing, so why does this photo keep appearing?'' The reporter continued. Tony snatched the photo from his hand.

''This isn't right...'' He mumbled to himself. He stared at the picture of the missile, ignoring all the questions filling his ears. His head spun with theorys and questions. How could this have happened? As far as he knew there was no one who had any sort of blue print of his. He had burned them all. The only blueprint left that he owned was the arc reactor... And Vanko owned that blueprint too, so what if Vanko really did own all of his blueprints? What if Vanko made his weapons?

''When was this taken?'' Tony asked, a frown overcoming his face, his heart sinking, anger rising. ''When was it taken?'' He said louder this time. All the questions stopped as a single male reporter spoke.

'' 2 days ago.''

''Well this weapon was not made by me, and despite what the logo says, my company does not make weapons anymore.'' He left them stunned and walked to his car.

''Sir, Ms Potts is not expecting you home until tomorrow night.'' Jarvis warned, as he shut the door behind him.

''Well I don't have the time, nor the interest to go home tomorrow. I'm leaving today.'' Tony replied.

The silver car raced down the road, hood down, music blasting. Tony pulled up outside his mansion. He shoved the car door shut and whirled around to walk in to the house and was slammed by another crowd of reporters. He sliced through them, making his way to the door. He clicked the door closed softly behind him.

''Pepper!'' Tony yelled. No one replied. _Good,_ Tony thought, _She's not home._


	3. The New Element

He ran down the stairs that led to his laboratory, thoughts racing through his head. Nick Fury's voice rang like a warning bell in his mind.

_'Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all.'_

Tony reached the lab, entering his pass code in. He immediately spotted a large box labeled Howard Stark. The large model of the Expo rested beside it in 4 blocks. Tony rushed to open it. He clicked locks back and slowly pried open the case. Inside he found multiple diarys of his fathers research and a couple film rolls. He picked a film roll and blew the dust off of it. It read 'Stark Industries, The Key To The Future Is Here'. Tony rummaged through the case looking for anything of use. He made a quick decision to play the films in the background while he worked and read the diarys later. He was on the clock.

''Wake up, Jarvis.'' Tony ordered.

"Hello sir.'' Jarvis responded. ''Welcome home.''

''Thank you- aaahhh, Dummy? What is this doing on my desk? All this crap, get rid of it. See that's my phone. What's that doing there? Come on, wake up.'' Tony chattered away to the AI. Dummy pushed everything on to the floor, except the billionaire's phone which he deliberately set aside. Tony worked quickly, clearing away all of his unwanted research. He stopped when he reached a newspaper from yesterday. He picked it up, the main title catching his eye.

'Is the company of the future living in the past?'

That same picture of the missile was plastered on the front cover, as well as machine guns, grenades, shotguns, almost all of them. Tony frowned. His chest suddenly pulsed as he remembered he was racing against time. He screwed up the image and threw it behind him. With a sudden anguish to make the new element, Tony threw his research off the desk and brought the model of the Expo towards it. He arranged the pieces, blowing off some dust.

''Jarvis, could you kindly vacuform a digital wire frame. I need a muniplituble projection.'' Stark commanded.

''Yes sir, processing now.'' Jarvis obeyed. Tony fidgeted, losing his patience quickly.

A while later, an image suddenly appeared in front of the desk while Tony was over putting one of his dad's recordings in the film player.

''1974 Stark Expo model scan complete sir.'' Jarvis informed him. He quickly strode over to it after clicking the film in place. He worked on the map, facing Howard Stark the whole time. Out of the corner of his eye Tony watched his dad goof around while as he continued to play with the Expo model.

''How many buildings are there?'' Stark inquired, looking at the tiny skyscrapers and motels and most importantly, the globe in the middle.

''Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?'' Jarvis back chatted.

''Yeah- Ah, it was rhetorical. Just show me.'' Tony stuttered.

He picked the muniplituble model up and spun it round, using motions with his hands to make it spin vertically and grow bigger. He closed up on the orb in the middle.

''What does that look like to you, Jarvis? Like an atom...'' The billionaire mumbled to himself.

''So if it was, in which case the nucleous-'' He pointed to the unisphere, holding a finger above the point in the middle. ''-would be here.'' He flickered his eyes over to a graph showing the contents of the orb.

''Highlight the unisphere.'' He commanded in a questioning tone. He circled the sphere with his index finger, making a trail as he did so, and clapped his hands together before pulling them outwards, making the unisphere expand. He studied it for a moment before taking his hands down. He rubbed his fore head briefly before getting up to swap over films and returning to his seat that he had now slid in front of his work.

''Loose the footpaths.'' He said quietly. ''The parking lots, the drive throughs, the plants- get rid of 'em.''

''What is it your trying to achieve, sir?'' Jarvis asked. Tony leaned on his elbows.

''I'm discovering- correction, re-discovering, a new element.'' He stated drifting off in thought again.

''Get rid of the shrubbery, exits, entrances- all of them.'' Stark pinged and flicked away the useless model items and kept only a few.

''Structure the protons and the neutrons, using the pavilions, as the frame work.'' Bits from all over the model came flying over towards the unisphere. He clapped his hands together again and this time he flung them high into the air, spreading the globe up to the ceiling. Little lights danced in the air in front of Tony. The whole room illuminated blue. The only sounds were the ones coming from the film. Stark spun around and stared at the screen through the neon haze.

''And now ladies and gentleman, I would like to personally show you my ass. I would like to... '' Howard Stark commentated, clearly pissed. The film cut out to the next shot. This time Howard came on seriously and subtle.

''...Tony. You are too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you.'' Tony was interested now. ''And some day you'll realise it means a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work.'' Multiple shots of the Stark Expo Model showed on the screen.

''This is the key to the future.'' The unisphere flashed across the screen. ''I am limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out, and when you do, you will change the world.'' Tony sat there gob-smacked, almost unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

''What is and always will be, my greatest creation, is you.'' Howard Stark gave a brief smile before the film burned out and ended. Tony was, stunned, for a moment, then confused. _Damn, _He thought, _Fury was right._ He stared back at his father's life's work.

''Dead for almost 20 years. Still taking me to school. '' He smirked. It had all become clear. Tony's father wasn't the man Tony thought he was. He shook his head before snapping the new elements structure between his hands. He smiled at it deviously. Jarvis began to speak.

''The purposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium,'' The AI reported.

''Thanks Dad.'' Tony muttered, grasping the structure between his fingers and observing it.

''Unfortunately,'' Jarvis continued, ''It is impossible to synthesize.'' Dummy looked at Tony and the structure and chirped curiously. Tony smiled and stood up.

''Get ready for a major remodel fellas, we're back in hardware mode!'' He yelled behind him as he walked away.

Hours later, Tony was down in his lab again with only 4 hours until Hammer's demonstration. A coil ran from one side of the room to the other. Wires and chunks of stone lay everywhere. Stark stood by the centre of the pipe coil and rummaged through a large crate. He tossed endless amounts of random metal pieces behind him. A knock came at the door just as the billionaire began to unwrap what he thought might be the perfect solution to his problem with the coil.

''Hello!'' He called to the new comer as he swiveled around to face them. It was Natalie or Natasha or whatever her name was. Tony could not be bothered remembering.

''What would you like Nata- You know what? I couldn't really care less about what your name is right now so I'm just going to call you Nat.'' Tony mumbled continuing to work.

''I just came to tell you Coulson has been reassigned.'' She said staring at Tony with her icy eyes. Stark didn't reply. ''...And also, Ms Potts and I are leaving now, to Hammer's demonstration at the Expo.''

''Where did Coulson go?'' Tony inquired.

''Land of the Chapman.'' She replied smoothly.

''New Mexico.'' He muttered quietly. He sighed still not finding anything that would solve his problem. ''Isn't it a little early to be going to the Expo?''

''Not with all the arrangements and things to do before it.'' Natasha sighed.

''Well, have fun at the Expo.'' Stark told her.

''I'll try.'' She called walking away.

The door clicked behind her softly as Tony walked over to his desk. He saw an old artwork that looked like Captain America's shield. He shook away his tiredness and downed the cold coffee that lay beside it.

'_This will work.'_ He thought picking the dusty thing up. He walked over to the coil and lifted it with one arm, well shoving the shield like art underneath it. He raced over to grab the level and put it on top of the coil. The air bubble showed that it was leveled. He smiled. Stark picked up the crystal prism and gently clicked it into place within the pipe. He was planning to beam the energy through the coil and reflect it on to the chest piece, thus creating the new element. The billionaire whipped his shirt off and shoved his sunglasses on as he switched the power on the coil on. It was about to get hot and he knew it.

The whole coil began to shake as the power started to kick in. Tony barely got a grip on the handle, not to mention trying to turn it. He picked up a wrench to get a better grip. It was physically draining to have to move that handle, but Tony soldiered on. The laser from the energy beamed past the walls, chopping right through them. Shelves of tools and equipment fell to the floor and clattered.

''Whoops.'' Tony grunted through gritted teeth. He continued to turn it until the laser hit it's mark. The energy magnified the intensity and the whole room illuminated blue. Seconds past where Tony stood there staring at the whole fiasco before turning the power source off.

''That was easy.'' Tony huffed, almost dying. He was out of breath, not to mention hot and bothered, but he had done it. He had rediscovered and created a new element.

''Well done sir.'' The AI's voice sounded off in the background. ''You have created a new element.''

Tony carefully plucked the arc reactor base out of it's holder. He placed it lightly in the miniaturised arc.

''Congratulations, sir. The arc reactor has accepted the new core.'' Jarvis enthused, sounding rather pleased. Tony whipped the burnt out chest piece from his body and put it on the table.

''Mr Stark, what are you doing?'' Jarvis asked sounding worried instead of pleased.

''You don't have to do any tests, Jarvis. I'll do them all now!'' Stark lifted the arc from it's holder and slammed it into his chest.


	4. The Conference

Tony's eyes widened as total power and pure energy surged through his body. A light hum began to sound out from the arc as the light strengthened. It brightened the room like the sun brightens the sky, pouring rays of blue light all around the cool garage. Stark's senses being pulsed made him light headed. It was the kind of feeling that only happens in an adrenaline rush, but magnified. He breathed out heavily and coughed. The light began to settle down as the feeling grew to a ticklish sensation in his chest. The billionaire commanded that Jarvis prepare the suit. He walked over to his computer and put it on the built in camera. The cryptic rash on his neck had now reduced to a purple-blue vein pattern strictly on his chest. He smiled briefly before putting his shirt back down.

The intercom on his computer began to ring. The caller was unknown so he assumed it was Coulson.

''Hey, Coulson. How's the Land of the Chatman?'' Stark said fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Wrong, Tony. But who is this 'Coulson' character? I might look into it."

The voice sent shivers down the billionaire's back. In broken English and smoke-warn lungs, Vanko cackled at him down the phone line.

''You sound pretty well for a dead guy." Tony commented.

"You too." Another ear piercing laugh.

Tony stuck his thumb over the speaker.

"Trace him." Stark commanded. "Anyway, on to better topics. What are you doing with my technology?''

"In the United States." Jarvis researched.

"Your technology? Your family really is made up of liars and cheats." Vanko took a slow breath.

"Tri-State Area." Jarvis reported.

"No, what I want to know is why and how you're making the weapons under my company name.'' Tony growled.

''All will be revealed. You just wait." Vanko laughed again. "What your family did to me in forty years I will do to you in forty minutes."

Tony was getting so close to Vanko's location on the radar he had lost all interest in talking. The coordinates were heading straight to...

"I hope you are ready.''

The line went dead.

"Location; Hammer Industries." The A.I. discovered.

Stark sat there, shocked. Thoughts of Rhodey and Hammer working together crossed his mind. Hammer was more dangerous than he let on. Well... He wasn't and his weapons were shit, but he had contacts. Contacts that could hurt a lot of people if he didn't act fast.

Quickly rushing over to the fast appearing suit, Tony commanded Jarvis to shut the house down.

"I want total lock down. No one gets in or out unless they are me or Pepper, got it?" Tony said, hopping into the suit.

"I completely understand. Anything else, sir?" Jarvis asked.

" Uh, yeah. Don't wait up. I'm gonna be a while. Alert me about what's happening with the house and keep an eye on Pepper." Tony stated as the helmet on the suit popped down and he burst through the roof sending rubber flying everywhere. Jarvis sighed.

"I really wish you would stop doing that, sir."

''Sorry Jarvis, but no." Tony said answering the voice that now bounced around in his helmet. He blasted away from his seaside house and out into the air. He hesitated briefly in mid-air just long enough to see all the lights in his house go out and the garage doors shut. Stark then turned his head and blazed away to the expo like an unexploded fire cracker.

When Tony arrived at the expo, Rhodey was standing on the stage in a Hammer designed suit.

This is bad, Stark thought as he flew in through the roof. With a hard, metal clank he landed on the stage. The crowd behind him rose to their feet cheering.

Tony walked over and stood behind Rhodes.

"Give them a wave." He said deadly serious, waving to the crowd, the suit hiding his true emotion.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Rhodey asked.

"All these people are in danger, we have to get them out of here." Tony said, ignoring the question.

"Look, can we not do this now? I'm here on orders-"

"I think he's working with Vanko." Stark cut in.

Hammer stepped up to Tony, pushing his microphone away from his face.

"What are you doing here, buddy?" He asked.

"Hammer, end your demonstration and make everyone leave."

"What? No." Hammer rejected. "Just because the Hammer Drone-"

"Do it or I will." Tony commanded. "Because of what you've done, everyone here is in danger. You tell Vanko to-"

"Vanko's alive? Ha, how did he manage to escape?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Stark stated firmly. "Well, if you're not going to end this demonstration, I will."

Tony grabbed the microphone off of Hammer and flipped his helmet up. He put on his fake smile and prepared to end the demonstration. This wasn't going to be easy, but then again, he was Tony Stark.

"Hello everyone! So how are you liking the expo so far?" The crowd roared up and cheered. Tony continued to talk about the things in store for the year before wrapping it up.

"Okay, so, what I came here tonight to talk about was some technical difficulties we're having, so I'm going to have to cut the demonstration short." A few boos sounded from the crowd. "So here to wrap things up, Justin Hammer!" The audience clapped.

"Thank you, Tony!" Hammer boomed.

As Hammer babbled on many audiences members began to leave, and the stadium was pretty much empty within 3 minutes.

A loud boom made all the remaining people look up. A figure that had a suit relatively similar to Tony's and Rhodey's suit was floating above the glass. The last crowd members quickly walked/ran out of the stadium. The figure smashed through the glass and landed with a thud.

"Ivan." Hammer hissed.

Tony popped his helmet down.

"So, all will be revealed?" Tony questioned. He took a step forward before realising that Pepper stood beside him and Rhodes on the stage.

"Pepper, you need to get to safety." He warned not even glancing back.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She stated before walking rapidly in the direction of the exit. She stopped mid-step. "...Just stay safe."

Hammer, Pepper and Natasha left the stadium leaving only Rhodey, Tony and Vanko


End file.
